How? Season 1!
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: Okay. It seems crazy, but just hear me out. First of all, when you wake up in a forest with no memory of anything you previously knew besides all this shit about a series named Naruto, you start to freak out. But when you get a feel for yourself, you realize that you're a baby! A fucking, BABY. How in the hell, is this happening to me?
1. Happy Birthday to Me

Hey guys... I've already done a SI fic on my other account, so if you see some similarity between the main characters of this story and that one, then that's why...

Bye friendly folks~

...

Okay. It seems crazy, but just hear me out. First of all, when you wake up in a forest with no memory of anything you previously knew besides all this shit about a series named Naruto, you start to freak out. But when you get a feel for yourself, you realize, _You're a baby! A fucking BABY..._

_How _in _the hell, _is this happening to me?

Okay I get the baby part, being that it is very possible that I am only a few hours old and all, but really, I have not even been thinking of the consequences behind being out here all alone _at all. I_ appear to have been in complete bliss all this time to that fact. I start to cry like a baby.

I decide to get some sleep after my fit and soon I drift off into dreamland.

...

I know, pretty sort. I'm pretty sure with my plans for when I wake up later today (since it´s like 4:30am at the time that I'm writing this...) that I'll just introduce the side series now to get it over with.

As for my other stories, I've decided that I'll put them off for a LONG time. You'll see why this evening.

As for the chapters to this series... I'll keep them pretty short to free up time for my awesomesauce that I'll be serving to you goofy goobs.

Thank you friendly folk; 'evening!


	2. Happy Birthday to Me - Continued

With the coming of my rousing, I wake up in a place only to find that it feels like the heater is set on 90 degrees in the middle of summer. Although in all the forests that I have been in around here, which is one, it makes me feel as though it may be a warm fall. Oh well… I move around to see how good my mobility and reflexes are, and find that I have newborn mobility and not so great reflexes, so great… I am a baby. I now try to speak out... "Hey!" I said, only it is sounding more like I'm having an aneurysm than trying to speak.

Now I open my eyes, hoping to catch sight of where I am, but no dice. As I am only a newborn, I do not see well because my eyes are not yet developed. I slowly start to close my eyes, drift ever so sweet and soundly off to dreamland yet again, and wait until the next day.


	3. I'm Now Two-Years-Old

Today, I am now two years old, and my motor-skills have greatly increased. Coincidentally now that I am in Naruto playing as Naruto (ergo, waking up in the forest on the night of the Kyuubi Attack), I use the knowledge of this world I have through unknown means in order to to go against what has been in my head for a long time. The first thing that happened was the death of the former Jinchuuriki and the Yondaime, my mother and father. Now, I cannot change the past, so therefore I have not changed that part. As for now, I'm stuck in the 2nd year of total heartbreak in the village, and right now I only feel the hate and cold, piercing stares of the villagers I pass by on the street.

Usually since I have no friends here at the orphanage, I go to the park outside the orphanage and see if any kids will play with me for my own amusement as well as theirs. Evidently I attached onto a young girl named Haruno Sakura, someone I will know in the future. Because of this, I think can change something. Sometimes with us when I see them, there is a boy with the name Uchiha Sasuke, and a girl with the name Hyuuga Hinata; they were both from noble clans. Now that they are my friends, I hope to keep them as friends.


	4. I'm Now Two-Years-Old - Continued

As I lay there in my bed in silence, my story begins. Being two years old, I begin to think of what I could do today.

Now… our orphanage is the only one of the three in Konohagakure (the village in which I lived) that does not have a playground on the premise, ninja throwing targets that I assumed the other orphanages had, or even trees around it. This was probably because this orphanage transfers kids into the other orphanage that has older kids, (as for the last orphanage, it has both younger and older kids but no babies like this one does).

I exit my room only to find that the hall is empty. Typically the kids will loiter around it and then trickle out into the playroom or go to the park or something later on. Most the time we went on field trips which a lot of kids go on but some of the kids will stay behind. Unfortunately the caretakers do not allow me to go on those trips. Also, typically the reason why I wake up so late is because I do not take naps and combine it with staying up all night. No one will wake me up anyway. No one even cares. If I were to take a nap no one will wake me. I'd sleep till 9 o'clock and be up half the night. It is almost be better just to go to bed and 9pm than to stay up past normal hours with nothing to do.

Anyway I think I will go to the park today since the playroom is about as fun as an antique store if you have no one to play with; everyone is too afraid to give me a chance. I guess if you have a monster inside of you then other people will probably be afraid of you, too. Sometimes I scare myself how smart I am, you know.


	5. How Will I Deal?

**_(Hi you guys… even though this is specifically supposed to be a Manga-based fanfic, Sakura's parents, Kizashi and Mibuki are now in this… hope you don't mind.)_**

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Late in the day, after I entertaining myself in the sandbox for a little while, I notice Sakura has come back to the park seeming to be in a bit of distress when she saw me. I confront her and look around for Kizashi, Sakura's daddy, but only a find a mean blond lady staring at me. Sakura seems to be eyeing her, too.

"Naruto-kun…" she says quietly. Sakura is shy and frail like Hinata in the Naruto anime before she truly starts to like Sasuke. _**(Any background, personality, and skill development of a character used in the anime will be used in this series.)**_

I smile. "Heh! Yeah, I know that lady over there is giving us weird looks!" I said a lot louder than I wanted to.

"Naruto! That's my-oh no, she's coming over here!"

I froze… this is one of those times that I will get beat up for no apparent reason. What do I do? I stand there with a heartbeat racing. I wet my training pants out of sheer terror. I know I'm only two, but how will I become a ninja if I stare down defeat like a fainting goat?

"Mom! No… that's my friend!" Sakura says as the woman takes her hand and heaves her away.

"M-mom?" I said out of confusion. "T-That's your-"

Too late; they both walk away without another word.


	6. How Will I Deal? - Continued

Her mom… how could I be so stupid? I think as I went to change my pull-up back at the orphanage.

I exit my room and head down to the playroom, where I hear the new kid is playing with some of the toys. I also hear that this kid's parents died in a house fire, which means he isn't going to be afraid of me. The only problem is that he's a lot older than me… about 5 years old I think. I think I'm going to try anyway…

XXX

I lost an old friend, and I can't make a new one either. I am a failure at this, am I not? It is a good thing that I have Hinata and Sasuke, because I am sort of off I am sort of off Sakura anyway.

No really, I mean it. Sakura is not like my first true love or anything, considering how much of a Sasuke freak she is in the manga. Even now at two she shows signs of liking Sasuke better when we play with each other, despite her calling me -kun originally. She isn't my best friend either. To tell you the truth, I get along with Sasuke much better than Sakura, since we're both boys and we are not as iffy at times like her and Hinata. It is nice to have a friend that I could still change my future with… well, if nothing happens. Honestly after the whole thing with Sakura, I am not optimistic.


End file.
